HOME RUN
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Porque algunas veces para evitar que te rompan el corazón, haz de hacerlo tú mismo y un bate de baseball es una buena herramienta para esa tarea. IchigoXTatsuki. ONE-SHOT; Spoiler saga: "la guerra sangrienta de los 1000 años".


**hola! o me regañen, si preguntan por mis historias las repuestas asta abajo.**

**bien este es un one-shot desde el punto de vista de Tatzuki.**

**No hay dialogos.**

**si me preguntan, esta fue la primera pareja que me gusto de bleach, ICHIGOXTATZUKI, pero me gusto mas el IchiRuki y deje a esta pareja de lado, mas es mi segunda opcion en caso de que que no haya IR, cosa que dudo.**

**ahora espero que les guste, leve spoiler del ultimo arco.**

**sobre el baseball, me gusta mucho, jugarlo...**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE, YO SOLO LOS USO E MIS FICS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**bien iniciemos: 3, 2, 1...**

_**HOME RUN**_

….

El golpe de la pelota contra el bate de metal volvió a repetirse, luego el sonido de la pelota chocando contra la reja; de nuevo disparo, golpe y se estrella; esa era la rutina de las últimas seis horas, aunque también tenía sus variantes, ya que la pelota no siempre era golpeadas por el bat, también se habían acabado las municiones de la maquina tres veces y se tenían que reunir las pelotas parra volver a iniciar, pero en seis horas no había habido ni un solo Home run. Si le dices ese detalle a alguien pensara que se trata de un novato, o tal vez de alguien no muy coordinado, pues lamento desilusionarles, pero no es así.

Ella le había enseñado a su mejor amiga a sostener un bat.

Ella era una persona que estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer deporte como respirar.

Ella es ágil y coordinada.

"_Solo un poco más"_

Disparo, golpe y se estrella.

Ya no sentía los brazos, sus piernas le pedían a gritos que se sentara.

Disparo, golpe y se estrella.

Necesitaba agua su seca garganta la pedía.

Disparo, golpe y se estrella.

Su teléfono celular sonaba con la canción que identificaba a su madre, debía estar muy preocupada.

Disparo, golpe y se estrella.

Esta anocheciendo, no trae una chamarra y el frio empieza correr.

Disparo, golpe y se estrella.

Sabe que esa no es una conducta racional, si fuera como la mayoría de las chicas estaría comiendo helado frente al televisor, secando sus lágrimas con pañuelos desechables y hablando balbuceos inentendibles por el teléfono con alguna amiga. Sería menos patético.

Pero, todo era su culpa, no de ella, de EL.

Ni siquiera le conocía y ya le había arruinado el día.

Por que le dijeron que tal vez, no volvería a verlo, debía estar tranquila, debía contenerse.

Disparo, golpe y se estrella.

Ichigo…

Las cosas estaban así: un hombre de esos con kimono y katana al puro estilo samurái, les había dicho a ella, keigo y mizuro que tal vez Ichigo no volvería, les había dado unos pases de color llamativo, "un pase al cielo", por así llamarlo. Pero ella sabía que ese no era el detalle, el detalle era que ya no lo vería distraído en la escuela, ya no lo vería pelear con el cuatro ojos de ishida, golpeando a keigo, entrenando en algún equipo que le pagara… nada, solo lo vería en ese lugar extraño el cual de seguro visitaría unas dos veces en su vida y el tiempo y distancia harán lo suyo.

Disparo, golpe, se estrella.

Sabía que era una baja probabilidad que el pelinaranjo no pudiera regresar gracias a sus poderes, pero las probabilidades de que no volviera eran altas por que del otro lado estaba ella, la chica que lo hacia sonreír y le daba fuerzas, Rukia. Incluso si regresaba aquí tenia a la belleza extravagante de Inoue, la cual no dudaría en confesarse y aunque no lo hiciera jamás podría traicionarla así.

Disparo, golpe, se estrella.

¿Dónde quedaba ella?, ¿el vendría por ella?, ¿la buscaría?... probablemente se olvide de su existencia insignificante y humana.

Ella siempre buscaba ganar en una competencia, le encantaba sentir que era fuerte y siempre vencería al oponente. Mas esta vez era una que daba por perdida, debía prepararse, y tal vez, solo tal vez… el dolor físico superaría al insufrible dolor de su corazón roto.

Dispara, golpea, home run…

...

fin... ?

**bien? jeje lamento no haber actualizado, mis historias pero esta la tenia guardada y decidi subirla, ya que no tengo mi compu, esta en coma, pero volvera con lo capitulos de mis historias.**

espero que les haya gustado, en particular tatzuki ami me agrada y me apena su poca interaccion en la serie.

bueno dejen reviews.

BYE-NEE!


End file.
